


Darkweb

by Un_kn_0wn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bestiality, Cousin Incest, Darkweb, Dildos, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omorashi, Peeing Pants, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, deep web, dog knot, getting peed on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Un_kn_0wn/pseuds/Un_kn_0wn
Summary: Very short stories or just random things of a boy on the dark/deep web





	1. Chapter 1

12 year old boy likes to go onto the dark web to have live chatrooms with his camera on of him he was what is considered very adorable, cute, fuckable ,sometimes dressing up in skirts while touching himself hed get sent gifts from the strangers online toys they wanted to see him fuck himself with he loved stuffing his small hole with huge toys his favorite were the huge horse and dragon dildos he also loved the dog knots he wished he could be fucked by one one day .

 

he lets people come to his house and fuck him awake while hes sleeping and fuck him when hes awake sometimes they fuck him hard where he can barely say anything or fuck him slow and hard one guy puts him on his lap the boys back pressing against his chest hed tease the boys nipples suck and bite into his skin until the boy pees on himself. Lots of people watching love it many people also like relieving themselves inside the boy.

 

He brought his favorite teacher to his house for this first to tutor him the boy seduces him, wanting to sit on his lap to see the paper better he wiggles around in his lap trying to get a reaction from him “what is poking my bottom?” The boy asked trying to sound innocent “its n-nothing lets get back to work” he said trying not to moan when the boy roughly ground down onto his lap. They boy starts working on his paper when his teacher un buttoned his pants whipping his cock out. He goes to pull the kids pants down, the boy didnt try to stop him. He slipped his dick in between the boys cheeks sometimes pressing against his hole “teacher my ngh bottom feels funny” he licked up his neck to his ear he whispered “you’ll feel good soon” he sunk the boy onto his dick, he shoved his fingers into his mouth trying to silence his moans so his mom wouldnt hear. He eventually cums in the boy, the teacher leaves and the boy gets up walking towards his computer, he bends over showing his cum filled hole “did you like the show” he said watching the cum drip down his legs on his screen. He stands back up and scoops some of the cum and puts it in his mouth “goodbye” he says as he closes the chat room 

 

One day he came home from school, it was the last day and his birthday was coming up. When i walked into the living room my mom comes out and says “surprise!” Theres a big german shepherd. I was overjoyed with happiness.  
“Im going to sharrons house to talk about your birthday party this weekend! Have fun with your new dog heres some toys that i got, think of a name while im gone and if you take him outside please use the leash you wouldn’t want him to run away.” She gave me a hug and handed me the leash “goodbye sweetie.” “Bye mom”. She walked out the door and when her car left the drive way I instantly went to my bedroom and brought the dog. I opened a new chatroom. “My mom got me a dog for my birthday this weekend,im here to put on a special show.” He began taking his clothes off and got on his hands and knees. “Come here boy.” The big dog cane behind the boy and started lapping his tongue at his entrance, every once in a while his tongue would slip in causing the boy to gasp and moan “i want to feel him in me.” He said out loud. Soon the boy could feel the dogs prick prod at his hole when all of a sudden his cock shoved his way in “ i- ah! Feel like nnn im being split in two.” After what seemed forever of rough thrusting he could feel the knot being shoved in and cum release into him “aha! Im so full, so full of doggy cum.”

 

 

These are for future chapters

On his birthday his teacher is at the party the boy yells out that he needs help with something in his room. His teacher walks into the bedroom to see the boy on all fours being pounded by his dog and instantly gets hard.

 

One where his16 y/o cousin has came across his chats and watched him. He stays over at his house he pulls him into a rough kiss tongue and all “so you like showing off your body to strangers online huh.”

Also they go to the same school its 6-12  
He introduces his cousin to his friends who he surely told them about his cute little cousin who loves cock


	2. Cameras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something. Im not very good at writing long chapters or long sex scenes, im a whole clown. Im really happy to see how many people have read the first chapter. I try to upload stuff on wattpad cause i like the format but ive only gotten 4 reads on stuff and its been days. Also im writing this instead of sleeping but its ok cause schools over.

He knows the dangers of the dark web he knows he could be killed, kidnapped, and sold to someone, but he loves the thrill he gets when he shows himself on camera to strangers, god knows what their intentions are. He loves showing his body off to them, it makes him feel something hes never felt before; before he found his way into the deep web hed often of fantasy's of random older men, complete strangers, fucking him.

The first time someone actually showed up to do so he was asleep but that wasn't going to stop him, when he awoke he didn’t scream he panicked, only a little until he realized what was going on a gave into the feeling of the foreign object deep inside him. Since then hes kept his computer on 24/7 , letting people watch him get fucked at night, in the morning, anytime of the day where he wont be caught by his mother.

 

He was very happy to see the toys being sent to him, new fun objects to be stuffed inside him. They're hard to hide but he has all the privacy he could ask for, his mom never barges in or comes in when he's not home, she respects his privacy and need to be alone since she divorced his dad. He’s thought about being pounded by his dad until he couldn't walk,speak, or even think. At first he was disgusted at the thought, thought it was wrong but cant help it, he's older, good looking, and he has a nice thick cock to fill him with. He seen it in the bath when he was younger. Oh how his mouth waters at the thought of having it in his small mouth.

 

He didnt think about being fucked by animals, dogs, until he was sent dildos supposed to he the shape of a dogs red prick, they were so good that he just had to try the real thing when he got his dog. Another one of his favorite toys are nipple clamps, he loves his nipples sucked and played with, he thinks he could cum by just thinking about it.


End file.
